Promise For The Future
by firewindgurl
Summary: Remembering when her village and her own sister die in the hands of a demon, Kikyo is unable to move on. When she meets a certain hanyou, she soon learns another view of life.
1. Unforgettable Past

Promise For the Future

A/N: Hello and thank you for reading my new Inuyasha fic! I appreciate it and please review after you are done! Thank you!

Summary: Remembering when her village and her own sister die in the hands of a demon, Kikyo is unable to move on. When she meets a certain hanyou, she soon learns another view of life.

CHAPTER 1:

UNFORGETTABLE PAST

_"Kikyo-oneesama! Help me!" _Those words rang in Kikyo's head as she sat all alone in the forest with cuts and wounds everywhere. Kikyo held the shikon no tama, the most important thing that she had to protect, in her pockets of her hakama to make sure she had it. Then she remembered what happened today when it was raining and she closed her eyes, remembering the terrible thing that happened that day.

She had just gone up to the shrine, a short distance from the town, to take a rest from all the work she had done. As she was resting, Kaede ran in, all bloody. She fell on the ground and yelled for Kikyo to help her. Kaede slowly told her a demon was in the village after she left and then died in her arms.

Kikyo gently put her on the floor as she ran to the village. By then, everyone was slaughtered and a certain silver haired youkai challenged Kikyo. His eyes were pure gold and pierced through her body. As they were fighting, the youkai suddenly stopped and ran into the woods.

Kikyo opened her eyes again and was back in reality. _What went wrong?_ She asked herself. _How could this have all happened?_ Her wounds were beginning to sting and she winced as she felt the cold rain hit her skin. _I…have to get shelter…_

Kikyo staggered into an abandoned hut. She began to rip her sleeve and tie it around her arm and leg wounds to stop the bleeding. After everything was patched up, Kikyo rested her head on the wall and closed her eyes, trying to get sleep. But that image of Kaede and the whole village kept appearing in her mind.

Then she recalled something her master told her a long time ago when she was training to be a miko.

_"Kikyo. Come here." He said, motioning his hands for the young girl to come. She did as she was told and walked up to her master. "Look at the water. It is very calm and tranquil right now. The water has a lot of power. It can become a flood and destroy a whole village. But it does not abuse its power. It stays calm and quiet. You must be like that. Though you may have power, you must not abuse it when times are tough. _

Kikyo took a breath and tried to forget that image of the death of her sister and the villagers. She tried to become calm like the water. Times were becoming tough for her right now but she couldn't just be angry and hateful. She had to be serene. Getting herself in a comfortable state, Kikyo closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next day, Kikyo could feel her stomach growling. She got up and went outside of the abandoned hut. Her wounds were still stinging but Kikyo could handle it. She decided to go find a small stream of water and properly clean her wounds. Kikyo was lucky because a small stream was not too far ahead of the hut. When she arrived, she got the ripped cloth that was all bloody, and wringed out the blood in the water. Then she soaked it and began to scrub lightly at her wounds.

As she was cleaning her wounds, something suddenly caught Kikyo's attention. Something in the trees were shaking. Kikyo stood up and got in a cautious mode, scolding herself for not bringing her bow and arrows. She had left them in the hut, thinking no youkai would attack.

Then as the tension rose, a 'man' ran out of the trees and fell fainted on the ground. Kikyo stared at him for a moment and then realized that he was bleeding. "Hold on…!" she told the man. She then dragged the man to her hut. Arriving at the hut, Kikyo ripped her sleeve once more and put it around the wound of the man. "Are you alright?" she asked him. Then her eyes widened in shock. It was a _man _she was treating. It was a hanyou as she could tell from the ears and the demonic aura he did not fully have to be a youkai.

The hanyou groaned. "What am I doing here?" he said, shaking his head. He looked at Kikyo and gasped, sitting a distance from the miko. "Who are you?"

"I am Kikyo." Kikyo introduced herself. "_Who are you?_"

"Why should I tell you!" the hanyou retorted.

"I told you my name, did I not?" she said back to him.

The hanyou smirked. "I don't care if you told me yours or not." He tried to get up but fell back down from his wounds.

"You should be more careful." Kikyo said, getting up and ripping her sleeve to put it on the hanyou's leg. "I did not mean to intimidate you. I merely wanted to know _your _name too."

The hanyou shrugged then sighed. "I'm…Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo mumbled to herself. "An interesting name."

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo gently put the cloth around his leg. "By the way you are dressing, you look like a miko. Or are you just a demon impersonating a miko?"

"No. I am a miko." Kikyo answered.

"Then why are you helping me?" Inuyasha asked as Kikyo finished. "I am a hanyou you know if you think I'm a human."

"I know you are a hanyou."

"Aren't mikos supposed to kill youkais and hanyous?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo paused for a moment. "I have no intentions of killing any youkai or hanyou right now."

Inuyasha studied Kikyo for a moment, finally realizing she too was hurt. "Oh, I see."

"If you want, you may stay here for the day." Kikyo said, grabbing her bow and arrows, then checking if she had the shikon no tama. "But I suppose you'd be going."

"Why do you think that eh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Something or someone was obviously chasing you. If you stay here, it will find you." Kikyo explained.

Inuyasha gulped. _Oh yeah…_he thought to himself. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going…to a village for a while." Kikyo said. _I should go give the villagers a proper burial. I also need to get things from the shrine. I'm sure that demon couldn't have went in there for it was protected by a holy seal._

Inuyasha sat on the floor. Kikyo could tell he was thinking. _Hm…I should leave. And for safety, I shouldn't tell him about the shikon no tama if he doesn't already know. _She went outdoor and started for the village. The image of Kaede and the villager's death returned to her mind. When she got to the village, the village still remained the same with the dead bodies.

Carefully, Kikyo dug a hole and put the villagers in there. It wasn't until the sun setted that she finally finished. Then she went to the place that she dreaded. The shrine where Kaede was.

As she arrived at the shrine, there on the ground was Kaede. Kikyo couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke into tears, unable to stop the agonizing pain inside her as she saw the motionless body of her dear sister, her only family member left and yet she was unable to protect her. "Ka-Kaede-chan…g-gomen…gomeanasai." She cried, picking up the body, and letting the tears drip from her face.

After she was done crying, she picked Kaede and went outside, digging a hole for her sister. She made herself not cry when she put Kaede in the hole. Then she slowly put the dirt on top of her. When she was finished, she put Kaede's favorite flowers on top of the grave.

It was night by now and Kikyo still needed things from the shrine. She went up to the shrine and gathered things for her lonely life that she would be living from now on. The first was a new pair of miko clothes. The next was a water jug, then some more arrows and another bow in case the one she had broke. After she got what she needed, she headed back to the hut.

To her surprise, the hanyou was still there in the hut. He was sleeping peacefully on the floor and Kikyo put down her stuff in the corner. Then she kept her distance from that hanyou, that _Inuyasha,_ and fell asleep.

Inuyasha opened one eye to see if Kikyo was asleep. After he was sure she was asleep, he studied Kikyo once more to make sure she wasn't a demon in disguise. It still surprised him that a miko would help him. Actually it surprised him that _anyone _would help him.

When he looked at the miko, he noticed that a single tear fell down her cheek. _What exactly happened when she went to that 'village'? _he asked himself. Tired himself, Inuyasha went back to his spot and fell asleep.

A/N: Okay. This is the end of the first chapter of Promise for the Future. I hope you liked it. Please review and thank you again for reading it.


	2. Noticed

CHAPTER 2:

NOTICED

A/N: well, I thank everyone who is reading this story! Thank you and please review!

Kikyo fluttered her eyes open. She was in the hut alone. In the corner was her stuff and everything seemed the same except that Inuyasha wasn't there. Walking outside, Kikyo squinted her eyes at the bright light that fell from the sky. She remembered she was still in her dirty clothes so she went inside again and changed.

When she went outside again, this time Inuyasha was there. He was making a fire and had fish on the ground.

"Good morning." Kikyo greeted.

Inuyasha simply glared a bit at Kikyo, still not comfortable with her presence. "I'm cooking fish for myself. If you're hungry, you're catching your own fish."

Kikyo nodded. "Um…okay."

"I'm going to be leaving this afternoon." He told her. "I won't stay here long."

"Where exactly are you going?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha's eyes wandered to the fire that he started. "I'm not sure, myself. So are you going to stay here for the rest of your life?" he asked.

"Of course not." She answered. "I will go. But for today, I'm staying one more night."

"Are you going to go back to that _village?_"

"Yes. I…I'm going to visit one more time before I leave."

"Leave for what? What are you going to do now?" Inuyasha asked, putting his fish on a stick and placing it in the fire.

"I'm going to find a youkai…and _kill _it." She said harshly.

Inuyasha was a bit surprised at the change in her voice.

"It's funny. I am supposed to be pure but right now, I feel so wicked and tainted with hatred." She laughed pathetically.

"That's stupid." Inuyasha remarked. "You act as if it's so bad to have hatred inside of you. Everyone has hatred inside themselves. It's not the end of the world."

Kikyo laughed a little bit. "Y-you're right." She went inside the hut and got out her water jug. "I'm going to the stream."

Inuyasha took out his fish out of the fire and began to take a bite. _That miko is really weird…or maybe it's because I never met a miko before._

Kikyo went to the stream and put her jug in the water, then sat and relaxed for a moment. _I wonder who that silver haired youkai was. I want to kill that youkai so that it will never destroy a village and bring pain to someone like me again._ Kikyo decided to go back to the hut. When she arrived, Inuyasha was still eating his fish.

"You're back already?" he asked.

"Yes. Did you expect me to not come back for a long time?"

"Uh…no. Not really." He admitted. He took one last bite into the fish and then threw the bones into the fire.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked him.

Inuyasha was quiet for a while then nodded. "Um…sure."

Kikyo gave him the water jug and sighed, taking a seat on the ground. Inuyasha drank out of the jug for a moment, then gave it back to her.

"Thanks." he then vanished into the woods, never to be seen again.

Kikyo couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. "It's feels odd when there aren't villagers around. Well, I should be going to the village." She got her bow and arrows and started for the village. When she arrived, everything still seemed the same as yesterday; there were no huts as they were all destroyed and it was as quiet as yesterday.

She went over to the flower fields and picked as much flowers as she could. She then brought them to the graves of the villagers. When she arrived at Kaede's grave, she sat down and gently put the flowers on her grave. "Ohayou Kaede-chan." She spoke. Kikyo felt a little weird speaking to a grave, but she was lonely and it didn't really matter to her that much anymore. "I hope you're doing okay."

The rest of the time, Kikyo was silent, just looking at the sky and wondering about how the fates of the villagers would have changed if she was in the village.   
Her mind soon wandered to the silver haired youkai with golden eyes. She remembered how he stood tall with blood in his claws. Kikyo had to admit to herself, that youkai _did _seem frightening. A part of her didn't want to see him again but the other part wanted justice for the villagers.

When night approached, Kikyo got up and began to go in a direction she did not know where would lead her. She looked back at the village; her home; once more and departed. Just as she was walking, she heard a sudden ferocious roar. Kikyo rushed to the direction of the sound, hoping it wasn't a youkai attacking a person.

When she arrived, what she saw was horrifying. A large youkai was dead on the ground and standing on top of him was a silver haired man. His eyes were golden and he was drenched in blood. For a moment, Kikyo suddenly remembered the sight of the other demon that destroyed her village. _Was that the youkai…!_ She thought to herself.

Kikyo got out an arrow and aimed it at the head but as things cleared out, Kikyo could tell it wasn't the same youkai. At that moment, it began to rain and the blood on the man cleared. The man appeared to be Inuyasha.

"Hey….it's…you…" the hanyou managed to say before collapsing to the floor.

"Oh…!" Kikyo ran to Inuyasha and picked him up. She dragged him into a nearby cave and set him on the floor. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't answer.

_It appears that he is still unconscious. _Kikyo thought to herself. _It's funny. We meet again and he's in the same position as before, hurt and bloody. _

Inuyasha began to mumble something. "Uh…what am I doing here?"

"You're awake. It's me, Kikyo." Kikyo said, getting her water jug and pouring water on his wounds.

Inuyasha winced in pain. "That hurts, dammit!" he said sitting up.

"I'm sorry." she apologized. She got a ripped cloth from her hakama pockets from the old miko clothes she had and wrapped it around the hanyou's wound.

"Why do you keep saving me? I can take care of myself, you know." Inuyasha said ungratefully.

"I guess I'm just used to doing this to any stranger. Of course, I never did this really to a _hanyou_ before."

"Then don't do it to me!" he retorted, pulling away from her. Kikyo fell over from the sudden jerk. "Ah…um…I-I'm sorry." he said, helping her up.

"No. It's okay."

Inuyasha smirked. "Whatever."

"What were you doing out there?"

"Killing some youkai. What do you think?" he answered.

"Why? Did you just want to slaughter it?"

"Why are _you _saying this? You kill countless demons don't you?" he yelled.

"Yes but that's because they want the shik-" Kikyo shut her mouth before she could say anything else. _I shouldn't tell him or he'd want the jewel. _"It's because…they…uh, threaten the village."

"W-well, I had good reasons to kill that demon too." Inuyasha protested. "It was my one of my brother's demons. He sent them to kill me."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. We don't exactly have that 'brotherhood friendship' thing. I hate him and he hates me too. He wants me dead and same for me. But I can't just keep killing the demons he sends to kill me. I have to-_I have to kill **him**! _So that's why I want something called the shikon no tama."

Kikyo widened her eyes. "The shikon no tama!"

"Yeah. It's a jewel that grants power to anyone. I want it to become a full-fledged demon and obliterate him."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hateful of your brother."

"You don't understand! What should you know anyways?"

"Well." Kikyo sighed. "At least you have someone that's your family. I…I have no one. My young sister died. You should mend the ties between you and your brother before it's too late."

Inuyasha kept quiet. "Oh. Um. Sorry about that. I didn't know your sister died."

"She was killed. A youkai attacked the village and slaughtered everyone." Kikyo said disgusted. Suddenly something hit her. "Come to think of it, the youkai looked kinda like you."

"_Me?_ Well I didn't destroy any village."

"Or perhaps…that was my imagination." Kikyo mumbled. "Anyways. If you search for the jewel, I can sense that…that something bad will happen."

Inuyasha smirked. "Whatever. I can handle it."

"You might die."

"It's not like I care. If I die, I die. That would only benefit my brother anyways. But I'm not planning to die yet to make _him _happy. My only ambition in life is to find the shikon no tama and use it to become the strongest youkai and then destroy my brother!"

Kikyo smirked pathetically. _And mine is to protect the jewel and destroy anyone who wants to get it._ "I'm…going outside." She walked outside to the pouring rain. Kikyo's mind wandered to what she was going to do with Inuyasha. In a few minutes, Inuyasha was asleep and Kikyo made a decision.

_Youkai or hanyou he still wants the jewel. My duty is to kill anyone who wants it._ Slowly, Kikyo pulled an arrow from the things she brought from the shrine. She approached the hanyou who was in a deep sleep. "Forgive me." she said, getting ready to thrust the arrow into his chest. Her mind told her to do it but her heart said it was wrong. She remembered what Inuyasha told her a few minutes ago. _**If I die, I die. But I'm not planning to die ye**t._ Kikyo shook her head. _Even though he's a hanyou and only wants the jewel, he still wants to live and fulfill his ambitions. What am I to take them away from him. I'm sure later in the future his ambitions will change. Right now, I just can't kill him._

Kikyo sighed and put her arrow back. She then laid herself on the ground and fell asleep. Something inside her knew that that wasn't the only reason she couldn't kill Inuyasha. Something about him was like…was like her in a way. Alone with no one to love and ambitions that seem impossible. Just like her…

A/N: Yup. Second chapter ending. Thank you for reading and the reviews you give me! They are the inspiration for me to keep writing! Thanks and see you in the next chappie!


End file.
